


A Kiss for Good Luck

by LamiasLuck



Series: Timid Speech [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: The Host decides to write more stories to tell on his radio show. Unfortunately for him, writer's block takes its toll and he struggles to write his vision. So he needs to take a break. Fortunately for him, Eric gladly accompanies him in his endeavours!





	A Kiss for Good Luck

The Host nearly growled out of frustration as he crumpled up another piece of parchment and threw it in the garbage. Judging by the almost full trash can, he was having a slow writing day. He’s officially run out of stories to tell for his radio show and was frantic to write more material.

While the Host thought his writing endeavour would be simple and like any other story, he couldn’t be more wrong. For once the man that was known for controlling fates couldn’t control his writer’s block. It made no sense, he created a plot outline, wrote many mystery novels like his current project, and could even envision the damn scene clearly in his mind. So why couldn’t he write down this scene onto paper?

A heavy sigh could be heard as the Host dropped his pen in favour of holding his head in his hands. Maybe he should take a break to help collect his barings.

Luckily for the distraught Host, he heard the sound of the library doors open and soon after, Eric walked in his office with a smile. He came with an offering of fresh ink and paper. The Host was quite old fashioned with the mediums he worked with, Eric argued that it gave his work a pleasant aesthetic. 

As Eric set down the materials next to the Host, he couldn’t help but notice the state of his boyfriend.

“How’s writing going? Still stuck on a scene?” Eric asked with furrowed brows. 

“Yes, unfortunately,” the Host responded. “The Host questions why he decided to add a romance subplot in the first place. The Host  _ always  _ struggles with them.”

“Well… Well it’s good to experiment, right?”

“The Host supposes so.” He ran a hand through his hair as he leaned back in his chair. “The story relies mostly on the murder-mystery aspects, yet here he is… Focusing on the minute details.”

Eric hummed in understanding. “It’s alright, you still have lots of time,” he reassured. “What’re you writing about anyways?”

The Host was writing a murder mystery. It was a convenient way to focus on character dynamics, though that was the aspect he was stuck on. Out of five characters, the Host found himself stumped on writing two. A couple to be exact. The pair of unfortunate lovers were supposed to be scared of their circumstances while also wary of each other’s innocence. Most importantly, they needed to find clarity in each other’s embrace during such trying times.

But the Host couldn’t find the right words, the right emotions, to convey his idea properly. 

“Maybe I can help?” He looked at the various papers spread out on the Host’s desk. His boyfriend was always the master of organized chaos. Perhaps he could get a better sense of the situation if he knew the ending. “Who’s the killer anyways? The couple?”

There was a moment of silence as the Host pondered about what Eric asked. It made sense, if they were on the same page then surely they could solve the problem quicker. “The Host does not want to spoil the ending. This problem will pass soon, hopefully.” He was always a stubborn man, however.

“But I want, I-I wanna help you,” Eric whined and pouted. The Host couldn’t help but coo affectionately at his boyfriend’s reaction, barely containing a quiet laugh as Eric pouted more.

“For now,” the Host stood up and walked towards Eric. “the Host needs a break. Eric can help by relaxing with him.” 

Eric blushed as the Host pressed a quick kiss on his forehead, his pout replaced with a smile. He mindlessly glanced at the Host’s lips as he pulled away, a matching smile dawning his face. The Host continued to narrate their surroundings as they walked out of his office. Eric found himself following the words as they left the omnipotent man’s lips. He quickly averted his eyes before the Host could notice, looking around the library as if he’s never seen a bookshelf before.

The Host lead him by the hand to the main library, fully set on reading with his boyfriend. Well, it was more like Eric reading and him jotting down story ideas he thought of in his notebook. He truly had no off switch, but at least he wasn’t stressing himself out this time. The two were sitting by one of the library’s tables. Their chairs were so close together, Eric might as well have been sitting on the Host’s lap. 

For once, Eric managed to find a book for himself. He was in a sappy mood, so a nice romance novel seemed to be the right choice. Though he had a hard time focusing on the book.

He’s been thinking about his relationship with the Host lately. Only good things, of course, but he’s been wondering if they should take matters further. The pace they were taking their relationship was comfortable, but for once he wanted to step out of his comfort zone. However, he had no clue how to ask for more. The Host wouldn’t get mad at him for wanting more, right?

Long story short, Eric just wanted to kiss the Host. Or have the Host kiss him… he wasn’t that good at initiating romantic gestures.

“Eric has been staring at that page for five minutes.” The Host interrupted his thoughts. “Is he alright?”

“Um…!” He jumped from his seat and faced the Host. “I-I’m, uh, yeah I’m good! Be-Beyond good.”

The Host wasn’t buying his performance. “Clearly not,” He spoke with a soft, concerned voice. “Eric does not need to tell the Host what’s wrong, but please, let him help.”

Eric could feel his face blush more as the Host reached over to hold his hand. The tension between the two of them was strangling, rendering both speechless. The Host realized that his boyfriend couldn’t find the right words to say, so he began to quietly narrate to himself. Eric didn’t stop him. If anything, the timid man accidentally glanced at the Host's lips again and caused himself to blush a deeper shade of red. 

“Eric wants the Host to kiss him..?”

His boyfriend nodded silently, getting his handkerchief out of his pocket to cover his face. “I didn’t, I-I didn’t wanna bother you. ‘M sorry…” His voice was muffled by the cloth. 

“Eric is never a bother to the Host,” he laughed lightly as he moved the handkerchief away from Eric’s face, revealing his flustered boyfriend. “They have been dating for quite some time now, he is more than free to make such requests.”

A gentle hand reached over to cup Eric’s face. The timid man squeaked as the Host shifted closer to his face. The Host’s next words were barely above a hushed whisper.

“The Host is happy to oblige~”

The space between them closed as the Host leaned over to capture his boyfriend’s lips. Eric quickly screwed his eyes shut, unsure of what to do. Thankfully, the Host had no problem guiding the situation. He made sure not to overwhelm Eric, slowing kissing him and making sure he was comfortable. 

After a few seconds the Host pulled away from the other. He was quick to mumble his narrations again to make sure Eric was feeling alright. To his relief, Eric was  _ more _ than alright. The image of his boyfriend looking absolutely love-struck filled his head, mouth slightly ajar and eyes widened.

“Cute…” His boyfriend ducked his head at the Host’s sudden praise. “Was that what Eric wanted?”

Another silent nod, though this time Eric was exponentially happier. The Host reached over to hold Eric’s hand again, smiling when Eric responded by burying his head in the crook of his neck and cuddling him. Their positioning was a bit awkward with the both of them sitting side by side and hugging. Luckily the Host thought of a solution.

Eric yelped as he was pulled onto the Host's lap, resulting in Eric straddling him. While surprised, Eric didn’t mind the closeness. Though he did fake pout at the Host’s smug face and was quick to hide in the crook of the Host’s neck again.

“Hopefully this chair can support both Eric and the Host’s weight.” He smiled as he felt Eric giggle against his neck. Besides the constant white noise of his narration, it was silent. Both revelled in their peaceful surroundings, enjoying their comfortable embrace.

The Host was able to push aside his worries for once, instead focusing on keeping Eric close. His mind wasn’t buzzing with stories nor was it convoluted with the future. The present was a welcome luxury when he was with Eric. It was quite a feat, managing to ground the omnipotent man in reality. All was clear.

Wait, this situation seemed familiar…

“The…” He laughed quietly out of disbelief. “The Host figured out how to solve his story plothole…!”

“Really?” Eric questioned as he lifted his head.

“Yes, he knows how to write the couple’s emotions now!” The Host didn’t bother trying to hide his excitement. He’s been working on this story for  _ hours. _

“That’s good! How’d you figure it out?”

“Well, the Host supposes he just needed a break.” He cupped the side of Eric’s face, his boyfriend leaned into the touch. Best to keep the real answer to himself for now. He’s flustered Eric enough. 

Actually, once more wouldn’t hurt.

“May the Host kiss Eric again?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the Host's dialogue completely in the third person for once. Idk if I did it right so please tell me what you think!
> 
> I've also never wrote smooching before so... that was interesting I guess
> 
> Tumblr: LamiasLuck (send requests or just chat lol)


End file.
